1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support frame. In particular, the present invention relates to a support frame that can match a variety of display devices to adjust the location of the display devices and position the display devices, without replacing the support frame components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan patent TW 92205247, published on May 11, 2004, discloses a support frame for a display device. The support frame for a display device includes a base, a fastening part, a sliding part, a flexible part and a shaft rod. The fastening part extends upwards from the base and forms a hollow portion. The sliding part has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end of the sliding part is connected with the display device and the lower end of the sliding part is slidably plugged into the hollow portion. The flexible part includes a free end that is connected with the fastening part, an extending portion, and a rolling portion located in the hollow portion. The shaft rod is plugged into the rolling portion of the flexible part, and the two ends of the shaft rod are respectively connected with the lower end of the sliding part. When the display device is exerted with an external force so that the sliding part slides upwards or downwards, the display device can be positioned at any location when the external force is removed (i.e. when the external force is finished being applied to the display device) due to the flexible force of the flexible part is equal to the weight of the display device.
The support frame of the prior art uses the flexible force of the flexible part to balance the weight of the display device and positions the display device to a desired location. However, the single flexible force merely provides a fixed flexible force so that the support frame only matches with the display device with a single dimension and the same weight. When a display device with different dimension and weight (i.e. different type, kind, or brand of display device) is carried on to the support frame, the flexible part in the support frame needs to be replaced with another flexible part for matching the display device. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to use the support frame of the prior art to match a variety of display devices.